


Open Eyes

by nerdjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: CONTAINS 9.23 SPOILERS, Demon!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdjensen/pseuds/nerdjensen





	Open Eyes

Dean’s eyes fluttered open. They feel different, heavy and for some unknown reason itchy. It took him a minute before he realized where he was, back in the bunker, back in his bed, but something was wrong. He flew up into a sitting position, still clutching onto the First Blade. The first thing he noticed was the blood that had dried all over his hands. The second thing he noticed was how dark the room seemed, like the lights were dimmed to replicate a movie theater. The last thing he noticed was a man standing to his right.

“Crowley.” Dean growled, and then let out a short gasp of shock. He was seeing Crowley’s true face for the first time, the darkness, the almost pure evil that encompassed his being. Dean could see the red smoke swirling around throughout the demon’s body, eerily matching his signature tie. For the King of Hell, he sure knew how to make a statement.

“What the hell is going on?” Dean growled again, his hands shaking. The room began to shake with the same ferocity that Dean felt surging through his body.

“Well, as I stated before your Moose is trying to summon me downstairs. I’ll be right back.” A smug smile was plastered on his face as he snapped his fingers and vanished.

Suddenly the room stopped and stood still. Dean pulled himself off the bed he was on and shuffled down the hall towards the bathroom. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the bed as he left his room. His plaid shirt was stripped from him and left to cling to the floor of the hall. As he reached the bathroom, his undershirt had been pulled off and tossed over the shower rod. As he pulled himself to the mirror, he splashed water on his face.

He saw his eyes for the first time and tried to wipe it away in the mirror. But they were as black as his Impala, as black as the day he lost Sam, as black and dark as the blade had made him feel. He tried to blink it away, hoping that it was all still a dream yet black they stayed. Frustrated, he let out a cry and his fist made contact with the mirror, shattering into a million tiny shards. 

He jumped in the shower, hoping to wash the dried blood from his hands and face. There was no hole in his chest where he remembered being stabbed. The cuts that were on his face were now miraculously gone. 

When he returned to his room, Dean dressed in an almost identical plaid shirt and blue jeans that he was wearing just hours before. Little did he know just a few feet beneath him, his brother was trying to bring him back from the dead. Oh, if it were only that easy.

\-----------------

“Crowley. You got him into this god damn mess, you’re going to be the one to get him out.” Sam was holding back tears as he yelled at the demon in front of him. “I’ll make a deal with you if I have to, but you need to fix this.” The whiskey on his breath permeated the room. Sam would be lying if he said he hadn’t tried to mask his pain with liquor. Oh, how the brothers were more alike than they thought.  
“Moose…, Sam. There’s nothing I can do. I can’t explain it to you either. Come upstairs and I’ll show you.” Sam raced out of the dungeon and past the kitchen to the hall of their bedrooms. Crowley stood outside the room where Sam had placed his dead brother. Sam peered past Crowley only to see a figure standing in the room. He pushed past the small man.

“Dean?” Sam asked the tears welling up in his eyes.

Dean turned around to see his baby brother. He didn't know what to expect. Sam stumbled backwards into the nightstand, knocking over a lamp.

“Dean?” Sam’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“It’s me Sammy. I just don’t know what me is right now.”


End file.
